


Home

by thekatthatbarks



Series: SNS Summer Week 2017 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 6: Genderbent, Drabble, F/F, Fem!Sasuke, SNS Summer Week 2017, fem!naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: It may sound cliche, but sometimes home isn't a place.





	Home

                Her hair was soft as Naruto tangled her fingers in it. It was beautiful in the pale moonlight, the black pouring out onto her white bed sheets in swirls like water. Dark eyes followed her as she moved down her body, leaving kisses across pale skin. The way her own tan skin laid against hers in contrast was fitting. _The sun and the moon._ Her hand gripped at her, her knuckles going white as fingers tugged on her hair with moans.

 

                With every touch, kiss, and sound, Naruto felt like she was coming home after a long time. The moon was mysterious and breathtaking to her, but also… disappeared in the morning leaving only a note.

 

                _I promise to come back to you. Please believe in me and wait. – Sasuke_

                Naruto pulled the sheets back over herself and dove back into the bed, yearning for the warmth she had last night. Her heart ached and her breathing was unsteady, but she tried to calm down. Naruto was never one to give up. She hadn’t given up on Sasuke before and she wouldn’t now. She’d wait like she’d asked. _She’ll come back on her own this time._

_***_

_“Aren’t you going to go after her?”_

_“No, she’ll come back this time. She promised.”_

The next following months, Naruto had the same conversation over and over. She said every word with certainty and strength, but she could feel the doubt starting to settle in along with worry. It was hard to imagine anyone hurting Sasuke, but it was a possibility. She’d asked Sakura if she’d stopped by before she left for the prosthetic arm Sakura had promised both of them, but she hadn’t. Naruto was having trouble adjusting to hers. It was painful and would take time for her become skilled with it arm again. She couldn’t help but wonder if Sasuke was having the same trouble and every time she looked at her arm, she thought of her.

 

                The way her lips curved up fluttered through her mind, smiles that Naruto knew Sasuke only gave her. Her dark eyes, full of emotions that ran so deep you couldn’t see the bottom. Her tears and her laugh. The way her voice bit teasingly at her but also said her name like a mantra. It rang in her ears like a song you couldn’t get out of your head. Her skin was soft and pale contrasting her black her that fell down her back like silk.

She consumed most of her thoughts, but Naruto reminded herself that this wasn’t any different than when they were younger. It was comforting in a way like even if Sasuke went away, she could never disappear completely.

 

                Naruto spent most of her time visiting Sakura at the hospital and studying politics with Tsunade or Kakashi. The village praised her as a hero and she felt like she could taste the goal she’d always strived for. But she was glad Kakashi was going to be Hokage before her. She wasn’t ready and also wouldn’t want to realize that dream without a certain someone there to stand beside her.

 

                She missed her so much it felt like something was missing _from_ her, more so than the arm she’d lost. She never complained, though, not even to Sakura or Kakashi who were also sad Sasuke hadn’t stayed. They watched her, though, like they were waiting for her to snap and go after her again. But she didn’t. Sasuke had asked her to wait and she would. She’d promised and Sasuke understood how much value Naruto put into her _word_ , so she wouldn’t say that lightly. She’s asked her to believe in her and Naruto _did_.

 

                Sasuke came back a year later. Her hair had gotten longer and she wore a black cloak. She came to Naruto first, finding her walking down a street in the village. She was out of breath and her smile was wide when their eyes met. Naruto had felt like her heart had stopped and emotions flooded through her. She felt tears burn at her eyes as Sasuke pulled her into a kiss in the crowded street. Naruto kissed her back eagerly and when they broke apart, Sasuke leaned her head against hers. She whispered, looking into her eyes, “I’m home.”

 

                Naruto laughed and told her back, “Me, too.”


End file.
